Stargate: Online Alpha Mag 1
by GMLink
Summary: The Alpha Mag crew is the worst bunch of soldiers the military has ever seen. Between a drunk General and a narcoleptic sniper, it's amazing how they can pull a victory against the forces of Lord Ba'al and Zene Kaioto, his first prime.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note Stargate: Online is a BYOND (byondDOTcom) MMORPG created by Yurgeta.This does not have anything to do with the Stargate: SG-1 Television show. Stargate: Online plays out in a different reality than the television show. The characters mentioned are either characters created and played by members of the game or were made by the Author specifially for the Fan Fiction. For more information, visit stargate-onlineDOTnet And now, on with the fiction.

**Alpha Mag – 1652 GMT**

Brigadier General James Tundra, USAF walked down the cold, damp hallways of Alpha Mag, a base on Alpha III, a planet on the very edge of the galaxy. Alpha Mag was a secondary base, made up of solders who gave up on the hope that Earth would be resurrected.

Three years earlier, the Stargate Program was initiated at Earth. It was a secret government project based in Cheyenne Mountain in Cheyenne, Wyoming. The Stargate is an ancient teleporter device, allowing the teleportation from one planet to another. A couple months after, an asteroid struck the planet. All that survived were those brave warriors inside Stargate Command at the time.

Tundra was a Lieutenant Colonel at the time. He was off world on a planet that a team called SG-1 was before. They were distributing trade supplies to the planet's inhabitants. When they arrived back at the Stargate on that world, they were told the news.

A year and several promotions later, Tundra decided to set up a secondary military site. With no support at all from the remaining military members, Tundra set off to Alpha III. He left with Captian Jeffrey Francis Link, USAF, and Sergeant First Class Henry Dockson, USA. When they arrived, they found a run down base, which was probably once used by an ancient race. After cleaning it up, they contacted the SGC for supplies and crew.

With repair in full swing, Tundra had it easy. All he did was walk around, made sure things were on schedule, and check up on finished projects. With the iris instillation almost complete, the Stargate came to life as an outbound connection made it through.

A team of Jaffa, along with a Jaffa in gold armor, walked through. They opened fire on any human they saw. Link ran to the iris control center and closed all the blast doors as Dockson rushed to the gate room with a platoon of soldiers. However, their weapons were useless to the armor of the enemy forces. Link looked at the cameras placed in the gate room to see the outcome. He saw Dockson get shot at by the energy weapons. He looked behind him and saw similar weapons sitting on the ground. Maybe it was their base.

Link grabbed the Staff Weapon and the Zat'n'ikatel and called for his squad over the radio. They too found similar weapons in the armory. They took time to get acquainted with the weapons, since the enemy wasn't going anywhere with locked doors. They then opened the doors and opened fire on the enemy. The Jaffa in the gold armor looked at Link.

"Who are you?" Link asked

"I am Lord Baal. You refuse to bow down to your god and fight instead?"

"Never heard of ya," Link replied firing the Zat at him. One of the Jaffa jumped in the line of fire, taking the hit. Baal ordered his remaining troops to dial out, for this battle would be lost. Giving suppressing fire, they dialed back to their world and left through the Stargate. It wouldn't be the last time they saw Baal.

However, that was two years ago. Times were different then than they were now. The SGC is now over run with rookie military members thinking they know everything to know when out in the field. Colonel Link's squad was stuck in a different galaxy after finding out their purple crystal, required to get to other galaxies, was drained. Tundra was busy forming a trade alliance with another system lord, Lord Osiris. Baal was still out there and was gathering more members by the day.

When Tundra arrived back, their base had been on shut down for the couple of weeks. It wasn't until long he figured their crystal was drained.

**Planet X – 1703 GMT**

Planet X was a terrible planet to dial to. It was like living in a large barn stable. Unless you like hay, there wasn't much else to eat. Colonel Link, Captain Jack Smith, Technical Sergeant Jim Watson, and Second Lieutenant Randy Green were just sitting in the hay. They couldn't go anywhere. Ascian was another planet controlled by Baal, Hutchsonia was an abandoned planet, with an active iris and no way to receive the codes to lower it, and Atlantis was over run with the same idiotic crew from the SGC.

"This sucks," Green stated.

"Yeah," Watson agreed. "Why are we here again?"

"Well, we were chased by the Jaffa, so- we're here" Link informed.

The Stargate came to life as they jumped for cover.

_"Colonel Link, you there?"_ a voice came through the radio. They all sighed and came out from cover as Link grabbed his radio.

"Hey, nice to hear from you, Straw," Link replied.

Tundra was given the nickname Strawgate, or simply Straw, by the Alpha Mag members during a meeting one day. Tundra kept saying "Strawgate" instead of "Stargate" during the briefing. It's a name that just stuck.

_"Well, I figured you'd be here. What's the matter?"_ Tundra replied.

"Um, well- we're stuck here."

_"Stuck?"_

"Yeah, Link's crystal ran out of juice," Green got in her radio.

_"Hang on a second,"_ Tundra replied. A few moments later, a purple crystal, carried by two hands, appeared from the Stargate. Link walked over and picked it up as the hands disappeared.

"Thanks Straw," Link replied as the Stargate shut off. "Green, dial home," Link said, handing Green the crystal.

"Yes sir," she replied.

**Alpha Mag – 1826 GMT**

Being the Iris Control Operator was tough work, and Link never liked it. But, it was a job to do and someone had to do it.

Major Dave Derkis walked into the control room, "Hey Link," Derkis replied.

"Oh, hey Derkis. What's up?" Link asked, getting his feet off of the console.

"Did you hear the news? P2X887 has a command ship resting on the surface. AM-2 went to investigate, and it was abandoned. Guess what that means."

"Uh, full months of shore leave with pay?" Link asked.

"No, that means werestealing itso that we can bring it back to Alpha Mag."

Link looked at him. "If you think that I'm-"

"You're already cleared," Derkis smiled.

"Then I'll dial out to somewhere, get radiation poisoning and-"

"Your papers are already in, you're cleared. Even if you die, we'll be lugging your dead carcass onboard the Ha'tak."

Link glared at him. Derkis then realized it was safer to talk to Link from the other side of the bulletproof glass.

Hours passed as Link continued to stare at the inactive Stargate. At least Tundra could have given some other menial work for him to do.

Green walked in the control room. "Hey Link" she said.

"Hey Green," Link replied back. Link and Green knew each other for a long time. They used to go to the same High School back in Maine. He was a year older than her and enlisted in the United States Air Force Academy. When he graduated, he was a Second Lieutenant. He was stationed at a base in Alaska for a while. A couple years passed as he was promoted to 2nd Lieutennant. It was then he was transferred to the SGC.

About the same time, Link had been writing letters to Green. He really wanted her to join with her since they lived so far apart. She enlisted in the Air Force, but not in the academy. After completing boot camp, she was given the duty of entrance guard to Cheyenne Mountain. She was told that everything would be explained to her when she arrived. Green didn't feel that great. She'd been asking the Air Force officers on the location of Link, but all the kept saying is that he was on a classified mission.

Link's "classified mission" was on Tundra's SG-8 team. Tundra, then Colonel, was the team commander with Link, now 1st Lieutennant, along with Smith and Watson.

Green was on the night shift patrol. She never liked the night, since it was cold, but someone had to do it. Inside the SGC, which was unknown to her, they were under a barrage of fire from Jaffa. They somehow were able to penetrate the iris and start an assault. SG-8 was off site at the time when they got the call. Link hopped into his car and sped off to Cheyenne Mountain.

Green saw the car speeding up to the gate. It was one she didn't recognize. She closed the gate and stood on the outside with her rifle pointed.

"Stand down, Airman!" Link shouted, not knowing who it was. The ID scanner outside scanned the ID bar on the top windshield, recognized it, and opened the gate. But Green wasn't going to let him in. She stood on the outside, not even knowing there was an ID scanner. Link stopped the car and got out. "Listen, there's an emergency-" he stopped and looked at the Airman's name on the jacket. "Randy?" he asked.

"Jeff?" Green asked back.

The two hugged each other until Link said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got stationed here for outside guard duty for, whatever's inside," she replied.

"You mean you don't know what's inside there?" he asked.

"No, uh," she looked at his pins on his uniform, "Lieutennant?"

"Oh, well," Link said rubbing the back of his neck, "that's uh… nothing. Listen, I need your help. Come with me," he said getting back into his car. Green got on the other side and he drove in into the mountain's parking area. They both jumped out and ran to the elevator.

He got to sub-basement 14, an armory site. Green was amazed at the vast amount of tunnels. He grabbed a MP5 and two Zat guns, giving one to Green. "Here, press this button," the Zat gun popped up, "then press this button to fire," he said demonstrating the Zat Gun. "One hit stuns them, two hits kills them. Three hits turn them into self-disintegrating bad guys, leaves only the fresh scent of pine."

Green looked at him oddly.

The two helped one another out as they joined up with the rest of SG-8. With all the SG teams, they helped repel the entire Jaffa. Later, Green was commended for her acts of duty. She was promoted to Staff Sergeant and was put on Gate Security, after being explained what the Stargate Program was. In the months to come,Captain Link put in a request Senior Master Sergeant Green to be put on SG-8.


	2. Chapter 2

**P2X887 – 0936 GMT**

The Stargate on P2X887 came to life as a vortex came out from the giant ring, then contracting forming the event horizon. Link walked out of the event horizon, holding his P90 at a ready stance. Green followed, holding her MP5 at ready stance. "All clear," Link informed.

"All clear," Green replied over the radio. Derkis, Tundra, and 6 other personnel walked out of the event horizon. The Stargate deactivated as they dropped their gear.

"So this is P2X887," Tundra replied, surveying the thick forest leading up to the Ha'tak.

"I know," Link replied. "What a vacation spot."

Green rolled her eyes and helped with carrying stuff.

--

As they got to the Ha'tak, Tundra walked up to the main gangway hatch. He pressed some buttons as the doors opened. He turned to the team, which looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Not a first time I stole a Ha'tak. Except that one, I accidentally crashed that one into P4Y993."

"Thanks for telling us. I know who's not driving this one," Link replied turning to 2nd Lieutenant John Holcomb. "Holcomb, set up some C4 on the perimeter of the Ha'tak. Make sure they're set to a frequency. Lay them out in the forest too."

Holcomb nodded as he grabbed some C4 packs and walked off.

"Juice, with me. We're gonna see if we can't re-wire the Ha'tak so it's easier to control," Link said to Staff Sergeant Prawn Juice.

--

Tundra walked into a room and pressed a switch. The room lit up showing off a gigantic kitchen. "Hmm, kitchen area," Tundra replied as he flipped off the lights and closed the door. There was a moment, then the doors flew open and the Tundra turned the lights back on. He looked around the room until he found what he was looking for, a refrigerator. He quickly rushed into it and opened up his satchel bag, a bag filled with Sam Adams beer. He picked up a bottle, kissed it, popped it open, took a sip, and then had a sigh of relief. He stocked the rest of the fridge with the other, unopened bottles, pausing every once in a while to take another sip of beer.

--

Green opened a door to show a room. It was decorated with flowers, a nice bed, and some dressers. "Wow, these Jaffa really know how to decorate a room," Green then wondered if gay Jaffa's are really allowed in their society. If they were, the only thing they probably were allowed to do were to do the interior decorating of Ha'taks.

She laid her bags on the bed and opened it up. She placed a picture of her hugging a small boy. She put her finger against the boys head, and then placed the picture on the dresser.

Her brother was trying to get to the SGC before the asteroid hit. But before he could get there, a tractor trailer lost control and rammed into the car, sending it off a bridge, off into the lake below.

She took off her jacket and sat down on the bed. She went into the open bag and grabbed a bottle of Bengay. She opened the top and started spreading the cream on her left shoulder. She had been having pains ever since she joined Alpha Mag and was on constant gate travel.

The door opened as 1st Lieutenant Bruce Mighty stood in the door way. "Hey!" Green snapped, grabbing her bag and placing it on her lap.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know it was occupied," Mighty replied.

"Knock next time!"

The door closed as she sighed and placed the bag back on the bed.

--

Tundra stumbled onto the bridge as he saw Link and Juice working on the main panels, replacing them with Earth technology. Link turned around and looked at Tundra. "You okay Straw?" Link asked.

"Nope… don't need a straw, thank you." Tundra replied.

"Are you okay?" Link asked again.

"Peachy keen," Tundra replied.

"Okay then," Link said looking worried. He turned back to see Juice come out from underneath the pilot console.

"That should do it," Juice informed Link.

"Can you help Straw into a seat," Link asked Juice. Juice looked at Tundra. He saw him flirting with a wall. He turned back to Link and shook his head. "Don't make me order you," Juice sighed as he walked over to Tundra.

"Holcomb, how goes the C4?" Link asked over the radio.

_"It's… coming…"_ Holcomb replied.

"Well we got some of the stuff reconfigured. I think we'll be able to take off tomorrow. Finish up then get back to claim your quarters. Link out," Link informed Holcomb.

--

Later that night, Green walked into the kitchen as Link was cooking on the stove. "Hey, how're you feeling?" Link asked Green.

"I'm feeling, all right… I guess." Green replied sitting down. "What's for dinner?"

"Squid Ink Ice Cream," Link replied.

"What?" Green screamed getting up from her seat.

"Relax," Link replied. "Only people who make Squid Ink Ice Cream are those Iron Chef people. I'm making macaroni and cheese."

"Mac and cheese?" Green asked.

"Well, it's the only thing I really know how to cook."

Green looked over at the refrigerator. "Since when do Jaffa have refrigerators?"

"Since when do Jaffa's have kitchens?"

"Point taken," she replied. She felt kind of uneasy. Link was the only one to comfort her when she found out about her brother's death. The rest of the staff at the SGC could have cared less, but Link comforted her and was always there for her. She looked up to him as an older brother. Unknown to Green, Link had his own reasons for being with her. "So where are you rooming?"

"I'm down in the east wing," Link replied adding the milk, butter, and cheese sauce into the pan.

"That's where I am," Green replied.

"Cool. Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes. There's some beer in the fridge."

"Beer?"

"Tundra smuggled it onboard. He's gonna be trashed every day."

Green smirked as she got up and opened the fridge. She grabbed two bottles and went back to the seat. By then, Link had scooped the mac and cheese into some bowls and put two forks in them. "There, dinner is served," Link informed. Link than opened both of the bottles and sat down

"We haven't had dinner together in a while," Green said.

"Yeah, well the military tends to frown on relationships," Link replied. Green frowned. "But seeming we're Alpha Mag and not military anymore.

Green slid back in her chair, "That's not what I meant," she replied, taking another scoop of her meal. Link frowned.

The rest of dinner Link and Green ate quietly, finishing their meal. He got up and took both of the finished bowls and placed them in the sink. "I should be getting to bed," Link informed as he slowly walked out of the room and down the hall. Green just sat there, staring out in front of her.

--

Link walked down the hallway until he reached his room. He opened the door to see Mighty sitting on his bed, reading a book. "What the hell are you doing?" Link asked.

"Oh, hey. I was waiting for you," Mighty replied.

"What are you doing in my-" Link started to ask.

Mighty walked up next to him and put his arm around Link's shoulder. "Do you think, you know, my name. Does it sound, unoriginal?"

Link looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there was some… kid who was saying my name was really unoriginal and really didn't fit."

"Your last name is Mighty, right?" Link asked.

"Well, yeah," he said.

"And your parents named you Bruce, did they not?"

"Yeah. But Bruce Mighty. Come on, that's not really… right," he sighed.

"Then don't blame you, and don't blame that idiot. Blame your parents," Link informed.

Mighty was about to say something, until he thought about it and then said, "They're dead."

"Oh well. Now get out of my room," Link replied throwing him out.

--

"But I don't want to go on the roller coaster, daddy," Tundra informed. Juice was helping Tundra down the hallway and to his room.

"You're not going on the roller coaster, you're going to bed," Juice informed.

"But daddy,"

"Shut up… uh… sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**SGC – 0850 GMT**

Major Lucky Jones and his SG team were prepped and ready for disembarkation. His team consisted of Captain Tyrain Davis, Staff Sergeant Kayce Remer, and Airman First Class Ryan Schmitt.

In the Iris Control Room, Technical Sergeant Josh Ryan dialed up Itukai, Ba'al's home planet. "Chevron Seven, Locked," he announced over the radio. The Stargate whooshed to life as the event horizon formed. President Henry Hayes walked up to the microphone. "SG-1, you're cleared for departure," he informed.

Jones strapped his helmet on. "Okay team, let's go save SG-7," he announced as they started firing rounds through the gate before they entered it themselves.

Henry Hayes was a burned out General. Back in the day he used to do a lot of fighting, now all he does is command the SGC. Before the incident, Hayes was named General of the Air Force. His main task was always keeping the SGC in line. He was in the SGC at the time of the incident. Since there were no other politicians alive, the SGC decided to name Hayes the new President of United States, maybe even the world for that matter.

He never liked being a General. Although the pay was more than great, it was more paperwork and investigations rather than fighting. However, if it was up to him, he'd rather be on Alpha Mag rather than Earth.

Hayes was the one to promote Tundra from Colonel to Brigadier General. In fact, that was the first thing he did as the General of the Air Force. Tundra and Hayes went back a long way. Although they've disagreed on several occasions, they still remain to be close friends.

**Itukai – 0853 GMT**

"There's no one home," Davis informed as he walked to Jones.

"You did check the underground facility?" Jones asked.

"Yup, still nothing."

"This doesn't sound good. If they're not here, where else could they-"

"Sir!" Remer interrupted.

"What is it?" he asked walking towards her.

"It's a data disk," she informed. She placed the disk into her PDA. "It says that they left for P2X887 to get their new prototype Ha'tak. It designed to look like an older model, but it's been designed for more comfort and technology they retrieved from the Tollens."

"Well the Tollens are now dead," Davis replied.

"P2X887," Jones thought, "that planet sounds familiar."

"If I remember correctly, Hayes said that the jerks were going to some planet to claim an abandoned Ha'tak," Schmitt responded.

"Oh well. Looks like they won't need our help. It'll show those snobs to not be apart of the SGC," Jones responded.

"But how many times have they saved our ass?" Davis asked.

"They've never-" Jones started to say.

"94 times, according to my count," Remer responded. "All rivalry aside, if we don't help them, Ba'al will have a new Ha'tak and could probably kill us all." The four of them stood there realizing the devastation of what would happen of Ba'al got that ship. Each one of them was picturing a horrible death, except for Schmitt that is. He was thinking about a horrible death by jumping off a cliff.

"Davis, dial Earth," Jones ordered.

**P2X887 – 0845 GMT**

The Stargate shut off as the Alpha Mag crew walked up and started lugging boxes from the area. Alpha Mag had just dialed in and gave them extra rations, equipment, and, unbeknownst to the crew, more beer for Tundra.

While lugging the heavy equipment, the Stargate, now about 6 miles behind them, came to life as Jaffa started coming out of the event horizon. Link took a glance back and saw that the Jaffa had already spotted them. "Everyone, drop the stuff and run!" he ordered. They all turned around as the Jaffa opened fire. They all dropped the equipment and started running through the forest. Link ran next to Holcomb. "You do remember where the C4 are placed, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's about 5,000 meters around the perimeter of the Ha'tak, more or less," Holcomb responded.

"You remember the C4 frequency?"

Holcomb thought about it. He forgot what the frequency was. "Uh, get back to me on that one," he responded.

"What!" Link shouted. "How can you not remember the C4 frequency?"

"Well, I was too busy making sure that I set them properly," he informed.

"Tundra, is there a way to shut off the Jaffa from the outside?" Link shouted to Tundra, who was running ahead of him.

"No, seeming the password is always the same," he replied.

They came up to the main gangway hatch, Jaffa and C4 behind them.

"Well, come on Holcomb. You've got to remember the C4 frequency. Just ask yourself. What frequency is it," Link informed.

Holcomb quickly got out the detonator and pressed the button. The C4 in the forest lit up, killing several hundred Jaffa. Link and Holcomb turned around. "Uh, that frequency… sir," he smiled.

Link and Holcomb stood there for a couple minutes more before Link slapped Holcomb and they both boarded the Ha'tak.

--

Down at the base of the Stargate, Lord Ba'al stood there as Zene Kaioto, his first prime, walked up to him. "Milord," Zene said, bowing before Ba'al. "The Tau'ri has infiltrated the Ha'tak. We almost over powered them, however they set up a trap for us, wiping out nearly the entire platoon,"

Ba'al just stood there. "You have failed me, Keito," he finally replied. "Go after them yourself. Do not fail me again," Ba'al slowly walked away as Zene got up.

"As you wish, Milord," he replied. He walked over to some Jaffa and informed them to come with him.

--

"How do you fly this thing?" Link asked as Juice, Holcomb, and himself entered the bridge.

"It's easy. You can either let the computer do it," Juice informed Link, "or you can press this button," Juice pressed the button as a seat came up from the floor and a steering wheel came out from the console.

"Where's the-" Link started to ask. A slider control came out from the steering wheel. "Ah, there's the throttle control," Link said.

"_Link, this is Green. If you can pilot us near where we left our stuff, I can ring up our equipment,"_ Green came through over the radio.

Link sat down looking at the control panel. There were lots of buttons. Each one did a different thing for the ship. "Let's see here, buttons, buttons, buttons… ah there it is!" Link pushed the "START" button as the ships engines came to life. "All right, let's see what this baby can do," Link said as he pushed the steering wheel towards him. The ship rose from the surface of the planet. It took a little while to get used to it, but eventually he got the controls of the ship.

--

"_Almost there,"_ Link informed over the radio. Green was already in the cargo area near the ring teleport station. Tundra was bouncing up and down waiting for it. Mighty just looked at Tundra with a weird expression on his face.

"You okay, sir?" Mighty asked.

"I will be once we get the shipment up," he replied in a cheerful voice.

"_Go for it!"_ Link said. Green punched the glyphs as a set of rings popped up from the ground and transported the equipment. As the rings went back into the floor Tundra jumped onto one of the boxes, hugging it.

"Oh, oh my beauties, you made it here okay," he said to the box.

Mighty looked at Green, Green hiccupped, Mighty nodded.

Tundra opened the box and screamed, "No!"

"What is it?" Green asked running over to him.

"My beer," Tundra said. "They took my beer," Tundra started crying until his crying turned into rage. "I will get my revenge!" he shouted.

Green looked at Mighty, Mighty rolled his eyes, Green nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha'tak orbiting P2X887 – 1053 GMT**

Everyone sat around the large table in the middle of the conference room. The only one not there was Link and Tundra. Everyone was called into there for a meeting, but no one knew what the meeting was about.

Just then, Link walked in. "Hey everyone, listen up," he said. Everyone in the room fell silent. "Right now, Straw is somewhere between depressed and fuming with rage. Apparently, the Jaffa went through our stuff. The only thing they took was the Sam Adams beer."

"So let me get this straight," Mighty said. "Getting Tundra's beer back is more important than the survival of the human race?"

"Apparently," Green sighed.

"Well guys, from what I gathered from Alpha Mag, this isn't just a broken down Ha'tak. This is a new Ha'tak, latest features, but just looks like an old ship," Juice replied. "So infiltrating Itukai would be an easy feet for us to accomplish."

"But the question is, how do we get there," Mighty responded. "We've never boarded a Ha'tak before. None of us have ever flown one. I mean, what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"The hyper drive acts just like a Stargate DHD. As long as we're near a planet, we can type in the chevrons, hit the point of origin, and bam, we hit hyperspace," Juice responded.

"I still think this is stupid. He's got a refrigerator full of it," Derkis said.

"Yeah well, it's Straw. He gets like this all the time," Link informed.

--

Tundra just sat in his room. He looked at an empty bottle of beer. He kept staring at it as a tear started to run down his cheek.

The door opened as Link walked inside. "Hey sir," he said while sitting down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"My babies," Tundra mumbled. "They took my babies. They're probably doing all kinds of harm to them. They're testing the liquid, putting them through poison tests, maybe even just breaking the bottles."

**Itukai – 1057 GMT**

Loud music was playing and the Jaffa was dancing all over the place. Lord Ba'al was sitting atop in his chair, mumbling along to the music. "I've got something to tell everyone," He said. Everyone slowly became silent as Ba'al stood up. "I just want to tell everyone that," Ba'al started smirking and trying not to crack up, "the system lords aren't real gods."

All the Jaffa took one big gasp as everyone just looked at Ba'al. "April fools!" He shouted. They all started cracking up as the waiters gave everyone another bottle of the Sam Adams beer. They all took a toast to Ba'al and took another drink, and then every one of them passed out.

**Ha'tak orbiting P2X887 – 1057 GMT**

"Well, it can't be that bad," Link said trying to reassure Tundra.

"No, it'll never be the same," Tundra replied. Link didn't know what else to say.

**SGC – 1105 GMT**

Technical Sergeant Donald Ticher walked into Hayes's office. "It's time sir," he said. Hayes nodded and got up from his desk. He walked out to the main meeting room as the SG-1 team stood there.

"You can be seated," he said as everyone sat down. "We just got word from Alpha Mag that their team is changing course from Alpha Mag and are heading back to Itukai. Apparently, they had some incident where something was stolen. So they're heading there."

"Sir, we still don't know where SG-7 is. If they weren't on Itukai-" Jones started to say.

"Alpha Mag also reports that they saw some humans with Ba'al's men when they went to attack them. They probably took them when they went to get their Ha'tak," Hayes responded. "Your mission is to rendezvous with them on PX56Y7. Alpha Mag is in control, so if Tundra gives you an order, it's like me giving you an order. Understood?"

"Sir, you can't just let us do this? We'd be taking orders from def-" Jones started to say again.

"Understood?" Hayes asked, louder this time.

"Yes sir," Jones said with disgust.

"Good, you're also getting a new team."

"What?" The entire conference room erupted.

"Davis, you're being transferred to SG-3 on a recon mission to P7X994," Hayes informed.

"Sir, you just can't-" Jones started to say.

"Remer and Schmitt, you'll be on SG-9. They'll be heading to Stephenos on a diplomatic meeting with President Sagara," Hayes.

"Sir, with all due respect, this is bullshit," Jones erupted. "You're changing my team, last minute, before we go off and save SG-7's ass."

Hayes looked at Jones, "That will be all, Major," he snapped. Jones slowly sat down in his chair. "Your new team will consist of First Lieutenant Seroyasha Zero, Senior Airman Steven Gregory Vlad, and Airman First Class Namre Rhawm."

Jones' eyes gleamed. "My old team?" he asked.

"Wasn't he just super angry just a minute ago?" Remer whispered to Schmitt. Schmitt just rolled his eyes around.

Jones sat back in his chair and thought. He hadn't been with his old team in a while. He was assigned to SG-4 two years ago. However, last year he was named SG-1's team leader, but he couldn't pull his men from SG-4 to SG-1. He missed them, but now the team would be back together again, which would mean that the Jaffa would really be in trouble.

**Ha'tak in Deep Space – 1110 GMT**

"We have fifteen minutes until we're supposed to rendezvous with SG-1," Juice informed.

"Seriously, Link, what made you think of having them come with us on this extravaganza? I think they'll crack up laughing because the only fact we're chasing Ba'al is to get Tundra's beer back," Mighty said.

"Yeah well, SG-7 is supposed to be captured by Ba'al. So I thought it would be better if SG-1 were the ones to rescue SG-7 than us. You know, the whole 'we hate Alpha Mag people' thing," Link replied.

"Ah," Mighty responded. "Makes since, I guess."

--

Link walked into the kitchen to see Green making something on the stove. "Smells good, what's for lunch?" he asked.

"Shark Fin Soup," Green replied.

"Har har. Don't steal my lines."

"Actually I thought to make some fried shrimp," Green replied grabbing some olive oil.

"Cool, want a beer?" Link asked heading for the fridge.

"Wait, don't-" Green spun around and tried to warn Link. But it was too late. He opened the fridge and an ear splitting alarm went off. "Close the door!" Green shouted.

Tundra busted into the room. "Don't touch the beer!" He shouted

Link closed the fridge door and the alarm stopped. "What the flying hell was that?" Link asked.

"It's my anti beer theft device," Tundra replied walking out of the room.

"Meaning we can't have any more beer," Green replied. She then ran to the door and looked around the hallway. She walked back in and took a device out of her pocket. She pressed the button as a small beep went off. "Alarm's disabled. Go ahead and take two," she replied.

"How the hell did you get that?" Link asked taking two beers out of the fridge.

"I'm the one who installed the alarm," she replied.

"Nice," Link replied.

--

"Juice let me ask you something," Mighty replied walking to Juice who was sitting at the helm control area.

"What is it?" Juice asked.

"What kind of relation ship do you think Link and Green have?"

Juice looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious," Mighty reassured.

"Well, they're really good friends, from what I've seen. I've only been here for a couple of weeks."

"Are they good friends or are they more than good friends?" Mighty asked again. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from the back of his head. He grabbed it in pain and turned around. Derkis stood there holding a frying pan. "What the hell was that for?"

"It's none of your business in the relationships of other officers, even if you are an a-" Derkis started to say.

Mighty quickly ran over and clasped his hand over Derkis's mouth. He smiled and said "Excuse me for a moment," and dragged Derkis outside. "No one is supposed to know that!" he yelled at Derkis.

"Sorry, I forgot," Derkis responded.

"Forgot my ass. You were going to reveal everything to Juice."

"Listen, I didn't mean it. But eventually, they're going to have to find out the truth."

Mighty just stood there. "I guess," he said. "But not now. It's too soon. Got it?" Mighty asked. Derkis nodded. "Good, now get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha'tak in Deep Space – 1653 GMT**

Jones and his team entered the bridge. Link was piloting the ship while Juice checked out a console on the weapons system.

"Are we there yet?" Jones asked.

"Dude, sit back and relax. We won't be there until tomorrow," Link replied.

"That's not good enough," Jones shouted as he banged his fist against the captain's chair. "SG-7 is out there, captured by Ba'al, and is probably being tortured to death by poison, whips, labor, shot, who knows. Now we need to get there, now!" he slammed his fist against the chair again.

"Hey," Link shouted getting up from his seat. "I can only go as fast as the ship will let me, all right? So unless you want to put on some space suits and push the ship, you're just going to have to sit back and relax."

Jones glared at Link in the eyes and said, "With all due respect, sir. Unlike you guys, I never leave a man, or a team for that matter, behind. Unless you cut back this laid back attitude, you won't get anywhere." With that, he walked out of the bridge. The rest at the team glared at Link and then followed their leader.

Link just stood there. "Prick," he finally said.

"Well, you can't blame them," Juice said to Link. "Their attitude is 'Humans good, Jaffa's bad.' They've always been like that."

Link walked over and sat back at the pilot seat, "That's why I got out of there when I did," Link replied.

"Yeah, but sometimes our ways, you know the 'you screw with us and die' approach might not be the only way."

"We do have some Gould allies, you know."

"Name one,"

Link thought for a moment and then said, "Osiris."

"Please, Osiris? He's not on our side."

"Hey, we still trade with Osi, don't we?"

"Well yeah,"

"And Osi has given us lots of technology that helps run Alpha Mag, didn't he?"

"Well yeah, but," Juice sat there for a moment and said, "Guess I got to give that to you."

--

Zero walked into the infirmary. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a box of Tylenol.

Derkis walked up and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Taking some medicine. Got a problem with it?" Zero asked.

"Well it would have been nice to let me know before hand, you know."

"And let you poison me?" Zero asked as he took the pills. "No thanks," he said as he stormed out of the room.

"The hell is his problem?" Derkis asked as there was a flash of light.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Mighty asked walking up to Derkis.

"Oh, just the usual. SG teams hating Alpha Mag teams. What else is-AH!" He jumped back. "Don't do that!" he shouted at Mighty.

"Do what?" he asked.

"You know what. The whole popping in from no where thing."

"Oh that, right. Heh, sorry about that. But the big guy was like 'urgent meeting', so."

"Have they found out about you and, you know."

"Yeah, they know. They said as long as I don't use them to kill people or do drastic things, its okay," Mighty replied. Derkis looked at him. "What?" he asked. "What? Is there ketchup on my face or something?"

--

Green lied down on her bed, looking at the ceiling. All she could think about was the time her brother was killed. She never really had time to just stay in one place and actually remember what happened.

A knock came from her door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened as Vlad was standing there with some flowers. "Hey, Randy," he said.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to give you a little present. I heard you were onboard, so I thought a little-" he started to say.

"Listen you scumbag weasel. I don't want to have anything to do with you," she got up grabbing a pillow.

"But Randy, come on. I'm trying to make up for-"

"I said get out!" She said flinging the pillow at him. It hit his hand, dropping the flowers and having it all over the floor.

"Well, fine. If you want to be that uptight about it, be that way. I just hope that you realize a mistake you're making if you hang out with him," he stormed out of the room as the door closed. Green lied down on her bed again, face down, and started crying.

--

Jones peered around the corner and saw no one. He hid a wrench in his pocket and casually walked out of the engine room. He walked down a hallway before entering one of the many alleyways, where Rhawm was waiting. "Well?" Rhawm asked.

"It's been done," Jones replied. "When they hit the emergency call back button, it'll head for Earth instead of Alpha Mag. Hayes will definitely promote us for this," the two high fived one another and then walked out in different directions.

--

Holcomb walked down a corridor into the kitchen where Vlad and Zero were talking. He took out a controller, pushed the button, opened the fridge, got a beer, closed it, pushed the button, and put away the controller.

"What was that?" Zero asked.

"Control to the Beer Theft alarm," Holcomb responded as he opened a bottle.

"I need one right about now," Vlad said. "I can't believe Randy still feels that way after all these years."

"Green? Randy Green?" Holcomb asked getting two more beers out of the fridge.

"Yeah, that bitch," he replied. "Thanks," he said taking the beer from Holcomb. Zero took the other one.

"From what I hear, Link and her are pretty tight."

"He's an ass," Vlad opened the bottle and started drinking.

"Well he can be an ass at sometimes, but he also has a reason for doing some of that shit, but then there are times where he can come in handy."

Zero spit out the beer. "Dude, what's with this?" he asked. "Sam Adams? That's all you have?"

"That's all Tundra ever drinks. We got used to it," Holcomb responded.

"You guys are nuts. How can you have-" Zero started to say.

"Hey, he gave us some beer. Settle down. If you don't want it, I'll take it," Vlad responded.

"Since when are you like that?" Zero asked.

"Just shut up," he ordered.

--

Tundra entered the bridge and saw Link and Juice busy working. "How far until we're there?" he asked.

"It'll be about another day," Link replied.

"That's not good enough," Tundra shouted as he banged his fist against the captain's chair. "My beers are out there, captured by Ba'al, and are probably being tortured to death by consumption, or their bottles breaking, or who knows what. Now we need to get there, now!" he slammed his fist against the chair again.

Link turned to Juice. "Déjà vu?" he asked.

"All over again," Juice replied. The two smiled and went back to their work. Tundra looked at the two wondering what was going on. He then slowly backed out of the room, hopefully not infected by whatever got Link and Juice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha'tak, orbiting Itukai – 0926 GMT**

The Ha'tak came out of hyperspace and headed straight for Itukai. Everyone on the bridge was ready for action. Down in the glider bay, SG-1 got into two gliders ready for the go ahead. Whoever else didn't had a duty other than flying the ship or flying gliders, manned the turrets.

"We're coming up. Everyone get ready," Link said taking the ship out of autopilot and grabbing the steering controls.

A warning siren went off as the front screen displayed something. "What's that?" asked Tundra.

"That means we've got company," Juice replied.

"Fighters launch now!" Tundra barked. The two gliders in the bay exited the ship. "Shields up," the shields whizzed to life. "Link, take us in."

"Aye, sir," Link responded as he increased the throttle.

"Stand by turrets. Prepare to fire," he said.

The Ha'tak was up against Ba'als fleet. It included several dozen Ha'taks, couple Alkesh, and a enormous squadron of Death Gliders.

"Are you sure you just, you know, want to retreat now?" Link asked.

"Turrets, open fire!" Tundra barked. The turrets however, we're turrets at all. They were high powered laser couplings that emitted an enormous beam enough to shatter a shield and then some. To put it in simpler terms, it could kick your ass in no time.

3 Ha'taks were ripped apart from one beam hitting them. "You were saying?" Tundra asked.

"Well, it's not too late," Link smiled.

"Keep at it," he replied.

**Itukai – 0928 GMT**

Zene Keito walked up to Ba'al in his quarters. "Milord," he said kneeling on one knee. "The Tau'ri forces are annihilating our forces. They're destroying our ships left and right."

"I told you not to use the HPLC weapons," Ba'al replied.

"HPLC?" Zene asked.

"High Powered Laser Coupl- oh the really big guns that kick ass," Ba'al replied. Zene just looked at Ba'al, puzzled. "That's a line my previous First Prime said now and again."

"Previous First Prime? What happened to him, Milord?"

"He's dead. We opened the Stargate to another world, and pushed him through the vortex. Then we closed the gate connection. It's how all First Prime's are punished."

Zene gulped.

"Do not fail me, Zene. Better yet, use the TWGT."

"TWGT?"

"Trans Warp Galaxy Teleporter. You know the really big gun that rips a whole in space and time and sends people to different galaxies."

"Ah, that," Zene responded. He got up and walked away.

"I'll be damned if I'll let the Tau'ri take my prisoners. I will never let them lay a hand on this beer again!" Ba'al exclaimed.

"What about the Tau'ri prisoners?" one of the Jaffa asked.

"Oh, them? Send them on a one way ship back to their planet Earth. We don't need them anymore."

**Ha'tak, orbiting Itukai – 0931 GMT**

"Okay, this ain't going good," Juice replied. "I'm getting a warning saying someone's activating a Trans Warp Galaxy Teleporter."

"A what?" Tundra asked.

"A Trans Warp Ga-" Juice started to say.

"I got that part. I mean, what is it?" he asked.

"Oh, well in concept, the Trans Warp Galaxy Teleporter allows ships to jump from one galaxy to another. Originally it was created by the Gelbar Food and Shipping Company on Gelbar IV. They were well known for transporting food and materials to planets that were devastated by space hurricanes."

Tundra just blinked.

"However, the only problem with the Trans Warp Galaxy Teleporter is that you don't know where you'll end up, until you're there."

"Like an improbability drive?" Link asked.

"What's that?" Juice asked.

"What? Please tell me you've read Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy?"

"Uh… no," Juice replied. "But I digress. When the company was forced to close down because the troubles of the space hurricanes were solved, they sold the TWGT to a mysterious person in a cloak. All the description that was given was that his eyes glowed."

"Where did you learn all this?" Tundra asked.

"_Hi there! I'm Skippy, the onboard Ha'tak computer. Para el español, presione el número dos,_" a voice came out.

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Juice, stared up at the ceiling. "You mean we had a computer that could talk to us," Link said, "and you didn't tell us!"

"Heh, oops?" Juice said.

"Skippy, what can we do if the TWGT hits us?" Link asked. "It'll be cool if he answers."

"_Consiga listo por la época de su vida. El TWGT se rompe-"_ Skippy started to say.

"ENGLISH!" Tundra shouted. The computer bleeped

"_Get ready for the time of your life. The TWGT will break us apart into tiny particles and get sent to another random galaxy. There, you'll find yourself at a new world you might have to call home. For deepening on what galaxy you're sent to, it could take centauries to get you home."_

"Well that sounds like fun," Link sarcastically responded.

"_Not entirely. In fact-"_ Skippy started to say.

"That was sarcasm," Link replied.

Just then a powerful beam hit the ship and the two gliders. A rip in space opened as they started to get sucked in. The gliders went into one hole as the Ha'tak went into another. Then, they were gone. The rips closed and the ships, whatever ones were left, went home.

**Andromeda Galaxy – 1056 GMT**

A rip opened in space as the Ha'tak flew out of it like a bat out of hell. The rip closed as the Ha'tak was on a collision course with a planet coming up. It entered the atmosphere. However, with little time to spare, Juice threw the controls to autopilot. Skippy re-routed the Ha'taks controls and set it for an easy landing, right into a dense forest, and through the side of an ancient base.

**Pegasus Galaxy – 1056 GMT**

A rip opened in space as the two Death Gliders flew out of it like, well you know the rest. The rip closed as the two were set on a collision course with a planet coming up. They entered the atmosphere and came to find that the entire planet was made out of water. They skidded along the waters surface until they came to a small base, out in the middle of nowhere. With their fuel supplies almost gone, they had no choice but to land on the base and see what was there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unknown Planet – 1123 GMT**

Link woke up, finding himself leaning over the pilot control. He pushed himself back into his chair and checked the computer. Nothing was responding. In fact, the entire bridge had no power what-so-ever. And soon, he found out why. There was a giant hole in front of the bridge, where the main view screen used to be. He slowly got out of his chair, but than groaned. His left leg was killing him, but he didn't see any external wounds. He must have sprained it, broken it, or dislocated it.

He slowly got out of his chair, keeping his left leg in the original position that didn't hurt it. He hopped across to the science station where Juice was overtop of the console. He moved behind him and leaned on the console, and then used his left arm and shook him. "Juice, wake up. Juice, wake up," he said. Juice grumbled as he slowly pushed himself off the console.

"What's going on?" Juice groaned.

"We crash landed-somewhere," Link replied. "Help me get Green and Tundra awake," he said as he hopped over to Green.

"What's the matter with you?" Juice asked, walking over to where Tundra lay.

"Leg hurts," he replied as he started nudging Green. "Green, wake up," he said as Green moaned.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Come on, get up," Link replied.

--

The team checked for injuries. Only Link had broken bones. Holcomb however, didn't make it. He was at a turret control, one that was hit when the ship crashed. Parts of the equipment went through his body, killing him instantly.

The team went into the mysterious base they crashed into. It was kind of small. The main "gate room" had a DHD and a Stargate. However the chevrons were a green color, instead of the normal red. On the left side was a PDA and crystal recharge station. There was also a security room. On the right side were an armory and an office. "Where are we?" Derkis asked.

"We're in the Andromeda galaxy," Hayes answered. Everyone turned to Hayes. "What? I asked Skippy and that's what he said."

"Where is Skippy anyways? I hope he's okay," Juice responded.

The base bleeped. "_Hey lá todos. É mim, Skippy. Eu sou aprovado though, mas eu transferi-me ao sistema computatorizado baixo. Parece que nós estamos em uma galáxia diferente,_" a voice rang out.

"What the hell?" Link asked.

"I think it's Skippy," Juice replied.

"_Sim é mim. Há algo erradamente?_" Skippy asked.

Tundra got a C4 packet and walked off. A couple minutes later, he came back with a detonator and pressed the button. There was a loud explosion as the place rumbled.

"What was that?" Juice asked.

"Oh, I think the computer banks overloaded, causing Skippy to die," Tundra replied.

"Tundra hates people who speak Portuguese," Link whispered.

"Oh," Juice replied.

"What the hell were you thinking? Skippy might have been our only way out of this galaxy," Green exclaimed.

"Uh-oh," Tundra replied.

**Alpha Mag – 1243 GMT**

The Stargate came to life as the iris covering the event horizon opened. Two soldiers came out of the Stargate and walked to the center of the room as the gate shut off.

"Second Lieutenant Andrew Reeve and Captain Katie Pitric, welcome to Alpha Mag," a voice came out.

The two looked around the base, but couldn't find anything. Then the door to the iris control room opened as a man dressed in a military outfit walked out.

"Who are you?" Pitric asked.

"I'm Lieutenant General Thomas Yurgeta," the officer replied.

"Yurgeta? We were supposed to meet with James Tundra," Reeve replied.

"Well he's not here at the moment. Please, this way," he said walking down a hallway. Reeve and Pitric followed.

--

In Tundra's office, Yurgeta sat down behind the desk. "Please, be seated," he said to Reeve and Pitric. They sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. "Now I've been going over your records, and you two are really strong individuals, great for leader positions," the two looked at each other and back at Yurgeta. "The thing is, we need you now for a search and rescue. We've lost contact with Tundra's team, and we don't know where they are."

"That's terrible," Pitric responded.

"I'll make a call to all Alpha Mag personnel at 1400 hours so we can organize the search and rescue team. That's all," he responded getting up. The two got up quickly. "Dismissed," they saluted and Yurgeta saluted back. As soon as they left he closed the door and locked it, putting a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.

**? – 1254 GMT**

"Hello?" Mighty asked looking around. The area was pure white. No walls, no floor, no nothing, just Mighty in the middle, looking around. "Hello? Where are you?" he asked again.

Yurgeta stepped forward. "Hello, Bruce."

"Thomas. Kinda scared me back there," Mighty responded.

"What's the matter? Where are you guys?"

"Andromeda Galaxy. We got sent there by some kind of beam."

"Andromeda Galaxy? Isn't Oronar supposed to be there?"

"Yeah, but the problem is, we're on some base and we don't know the DHD coordinates. And if I just start popping them in, they'll get suspicious."

"Oronar!" Yurgeta yelled out. A couple minutes later, a man walked up. He had brown hair, almost like a mullet, wore a brown jacket, with a white shirt underneathe, and kaki pants.

"Someone call?" the man asked.

"Oronar, where are you right now?" Yurgeta asked.

"Right here," he replied.

"No, I mean in the Andromeda Galaxy."

"We crashed on a planet with a base," Mighty told Oronar.

"Oh, you mean R87X26? The old Gou'ald base?" Oronar asked.

"Yeah," Mighty replied.

"No sweat. I'll be there in a while," Oronar responded.

"Are you really going to introduce yourself as Oronar MacGyver?"

"Why?" Oronar asked.

"It's going to sound kind of stupid," Yurgeta replied.

"Seriously, has anyone there ever seen the show MacGyver?" Oronar asked.

"Tundra," Yurgeta informed.

"Link," Mighty informed.

"Oh," Oronar said disappointed, "point taken."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ancient Gou'ald Base – 1354 GMT**

Green and Mighty walked into the office area that Derkis set up to be an infirmary for the time being. On a bed lay Link, with his leg on a harness and being held in the air by a pulley. "How's Link?" Green asked.

"He'll be fine. He's broken his leg and won't be able to help out. That is until we get back to Alpha Mag," Derkis responded.

"Why's that?" Mighty asked.

"You know Dr. Edward John?" Derkis asked.

"Oh yeah, the miracle doctor," Mighty responded.

Green smacked Mighty. "He's not a doctor doctor. He has a doctorate in archeology."

"Oh. Well what's so special about him then?" Mighty asked Derkis.

"When on a mission to P9X421, we found a Goa'uld healing device. Now it's said that only one that posses Naquada in their blood can use the device to heal someone," Derkis informed.

"Or we just find an ancient to heal him," Mighty informed.

"Mighty, do you know what the odds are of finding an ancient in a short amount of time to heal Link?" Green asked.

"No, do you?" Mighty responded.

"No. I hope you did-but that's not the point! The point is that unless that Stargate turns on and an ancient walks right on through, your plan is as good as dropping a brick on your foot!" Green responded.

"Or running into a light post," Derkis decided to join in.

"Not helping!" Green replied.

"Technically he is, because he added to your analogy about-" Mighty started to say.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him before running out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Derkis asked. Mighty turned around and just looked at him. "Oh… Oh! Oh, I see… well," Derkis loosened his neck collar, "now I can clearly see the situation here."

"All this time you knew Green and Link, and you're just now putting it together!" Mighty asked.

"Hey, I'm a doctor. I don't get out much," Derkis responded.

"No comment," Mighty said as he walked out of the room.

"What? Hey! What was that supposed to mean? Huh? Well?" Derkis called out.

**Alpha Mag – 1408 GMT**

Technical Sergeant Nick Foster knocked on the door to Tundra's office and opened it. Yurgeta was looking at some papers. "Sir," he said. Yurgeta looked up. "Sir, your meeting with the search and rescue squad was supposed to start eight minutes ago."

Yurgeta went back to looking at his papers. "Sir," Foster tried again.

"I'm sure that they will get back here all right," Yurgeta replied.

"Sir, with all due respect, first you were like 'oh my god, we've got to find them! We've got to find them!' and now you're like 'eh, they'll be fine.' Why?" Foster asked walking into the room and closing the door.

"Because I have been informed by the SGC that neither SG-1 or AM-1 are on Itukai," Yurgeta replied.

"What! You're actually listening to those bastards?"

Suddenly and alarm went off. _"Unscheduled Off World Activation!"_ Watson's said through the intercom. Yurgeta got up as him and Foster ran out his door to the iris control room.

As they got into the control room, a radio clicked as someone started talking through it. "This is President Henry Hayes of the SGC. Permission for myself and Major Lucky Jones to enter," Hayes said over the radio.

"Open the iris," Yurgeta informed. Watson pressed his hand on the finger print scanner. The machine beeped as the iris lowered. "Iris has been withdrawn," Watson said over the radio. Hayes and Jones then emerged from the event horizon as Yurgeta walked out of the room into the gate room. The door to the gate room opened as the Stargate shut off. "President Hayes," Yurgeta said, "welcome to Alpha Mag."

"I'm sure you've met Major Jones here," Hayes said pointing to Jones.

"I have. What can I do for you both?" Yurgeta replied.

"We have some information regarding AM-1," Hayes replied.

**Ancient Base – 1426 GMT**

Green sat down in one of the hallways as she got a picture out of her pocket. She looked at it for a while as a tear rolled down one of her cheeks. It was her Senior Prom portrait. On it was herself and Link, looking like they were having a ball. She couldn't take it. Link was going to be out of commission forever. He'd probably have a permanent position at being the Iris Control Operator while she would be out risking her life on missions.

Thoughts went through her mind, thoughts like how she should have never decided to join the Air Force to find Link, how she should never had gone out with Vlad when she was assigned guard duty outside the SGC, how she never should have decided to join this stupid mission.

Mighty walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Leave me alone," she replied burying her head in her arms. Mighty put his arm around her but she shrugged it off. He tried again.

"Green, it's going to be alright," he replied.

"No it's not!" she yelled at him. "We're going to be stuck on this godforsaken planet, with no way to get home, and Link is in rough shape. He could die unless we get home."

"That's bullshit," Hayes replied. "All he has is a broken leg. It's not like it's the end of the world for him. It'll heal."

"But we'll never get home," Green replied through her tears.

"Sure we will. We just need to wait for someone to come and get us, that's all."

Just then the Stargate suddenly came to life. The two of them quickly got up and Green wiped away her tears. The two of them ran to the gate room. Tundra also ran in.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Tundra asked.

"We didn't do anything," Green replied.

Juice ran into the gate room. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Mighty replied. Then the Stargate locked its last chevron as it came to life. "Defensive positions," Mighty shouted.

"Where?" Juice asked.

"Juice with me. Mighty and Green go over to the other side and take cover behind the wall," Tundra ordered as he ran to a hallway and got some cover.

A person stepped out from the event horizon and looked around. He saw the crashed Ha'tak vessel, but didn't see anyone. "Hello?" he asked. "Anyone here?"

Mighty peered around the corner. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Oronar MacGyver. Do you need help?" he asked again.

Mighty looked at Tundra. He nodded. The four of them walked out from their hiding spots as the Stargate shut down.

**Alpha Mag – 1430 GMT**

"So you see, they're in a different galaxy," Hayes informed Yurgeta.

"Luckily we were sent to the Pegasus Galaxy where Atlantis is," Jones informed. "And since we have a base set up there, we were able to dial home."

Yurgeta got up and looked outside the window. "At least they're safe," he said.

"Or so we hope," Hayes replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ancient Base – 1440 GMT**

Mighty lead Oronar into the makeshift infirmary. Tundra and Green followed. "Who's this?" Derkis asked.

"This is Oronar MacGyver," Mighty informed. Tundra smirked.

"MacGyver? Seriously, is that his name? MacGyver, as in the TV show?" Derkis laughed.

"_I thought he said no one would know besides Tundra and Link,_" Oronar thought.

"_Sorry, didn't know everyone else heard of him too,_" Mighty told Oronar telepathically.

"Well, what's wrong with our patient?" Oronar asked Derkis.

"Broken leg. Nothing we can do until we get back to Alpha Mag," Derkis informed.

"Well, let me see what I can do," Oronar informed. He took out a device from his jacket and walked over to Link.

"Just what are you doing?" Derkis asked.

"It's alright. It'll speed the process of healing," he replied. He activated the device. The top of the device spun around and around as he moved it along the lower leg.

"Ow, ow ,ow!" Link shouted.

"Don't worry, it's going to hurt for a while," Oronar informed.

"No, wrong leg!" Link shouted back.

"Oh," Oronar exclaimed as he switched over to the other leg.

--

"So you're a hero in this part of the galaxy?" Tundra asked Oronar in one of the hallways.

"Yeah. I single-handedly wiped out every Goa'uld in this galaxy. Now we don't have to worry about being enslaved again," Oronar replied.

"That's good," Tundra replied. "We could have someone like you help us in our galaxy."

"Sorry, but these people need me. But here," Oronar got a purple crystal out of his jacket. "This will help you get out of here. That and," he walked over to the DHD and pointed to a symbol. "That is the symbol to access your galaxy."

"Gee, thanks," Tundra replied.

**Alpha Mag – 1456 GMT**

Yurgeta entered his office with a fuming Foster behind him. "Sir, with all due respect, you're just going to listen to their info? They're lying to you!" Foster responded.

"Foster, I understand your concern but everything is all right," Yurgeta replied.

"Sir, I don't know about your command. You came out of no where saying that Tundra said you are in command, you have papers signed from dates we don't even remember, and you start throwing out the whole SGC-Alpha Mag incident a year ago. We've got to act now. If we don't they'll work their way back in-"

"Sergeant!" Yurgeta turned around and yelled.

"Sir!" Foster said standing up straight.

"That will be all," He said returning to his desk. "Dismissed!"

"But sir."

"I said dismissed Sergeant. Another word will put you in the brig pending court martial."

"Yes sir," Foster replied with disgust as he saluted. Yurgeta saluted back and Foster walked out the door slamming it behind him.

"It's all up to you, Mighty," Yurgeta replied pulling out an orb. He set it on the table as it started to float in the air and glow. He sighed and then smiled as the orb emitted a blinding light all over the base. At the time, the Stargate was open, sending President Hayes and Jones back to the SGC. The light entered the Stargate and flooded the SGC as well. The light dimmed as everyone returned to normal, as if it never happened.

Smith walked into Tundra's office and sat down. To him he was the highest rank and therefore was acting General all this time. Instead of offering Hayes' help, he never let him enter.

Just then the warning lights went off. He jumped up from his desk and ran to the iris control room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Unscheduled off world activation," Waston replied. "Getting a GDO signal," he paused. "It's AM-1"

"Open the iris," Smith replied, shocked. The iris around the event horizon went back inside the Stargate. Tundra appeared out of it with Mighty, both of them helping Link. The rest of the team appeared. "Get me a stretcher!" Derkis yelled.

"Medical team to the Gate Room," Smith barked over the intercom.

---

"So, nothing out of the ordinary?" Tundra asked as he sat in his chair.

"No sir. Lieutenant Reeve and Captain Pitric came to Alpha Mag, however I had them stay in one of the dorms incase you ever came back. If you didn't come back by tomorrow, I would have to take care of it, I guess," Smith replied.

Tundra sighed as he got out some paper work from his drawer.

"If I may ask, where's Holcomb, sir?"

Tundra didn't say anything. He then cleared his throat and said, "He died,"

"Oh, I-" Smith started to say as he just stopped and lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

---

Link hopped in on his crutches to the meeting room. There sat Green, Mighty, Juice, and a new officer at the table. "Who're you?" Link asked as he hopped to his chair.

The officer stood up. "Second Lieutenant Andrew Reeve, sir!" the officer shouted.

Link just stood there. "Um, okay." He replied. "Keep a mental note; we're not really uptight on the whole respect your higher officers. You don't really need to say sir, and you don't need to shout and all. Also, we salute on a rare basis, but we do... so... you're good," Link sat down as Reeve just kept facing forward. "Sit down, for crying out loud. I said lighten up," Link replied. Reeve sat down.

Tundra walked out and headed for the table. Reeve stood up and saluted. Tundra just looked at him, then at Link. "Noob," Link mouthed. Tundra rolled his eyes. "At ease soldier. We let a lot of things slide here on base. Reason being, we're not really military based." Reeve remained standing. Tundra rolled his eyes again as he sat down. Then Reeve sat down.

"So, Straw, new mission already?" Link asked.

"No, we're just re-arranging the squads. And since most of you here are my senior officers, even though some may be lower in rank than others, you can all help me out," Tundra replied.

"Sure, no sweat," Mighty replied.

"First of all, a couple members from AM-1 will be transferring to a new unit titled AM-2. Captain Jack Smith will be in charge of that," Tundra informed.

"Yay for Jack," Link whispered.

"And the rest of the team will consist of Captain Katie Pitric, First Lieutenant Jonathan Ryan, and Technical Sergeant Nick Foster," Tundra informed.

"Great," Mighty sighed. "I guess that would shut Foster up for being on Base Staff all the time."

"That's why I did that," Tundra informed.

"Sir, with all due respect, why are you asking them? Shouldn't a General have final say over his decisions?" Reeve asked.

Link swiped a pad and paper and started to draw something on it.

"Well, I want to get some opinions," Tundra replied. Link passed the pad to Tundra. On it was a stick figure with the name Reeve overtop of it. The head of the stick figure had black squiggles coming out of it and out of his stick arms, body, and legs. Next to one of the squiggles the word Blood was written with an arrow pointing to it. There was another stick figure that had the name me overtop of it, holding a P90, and firing rounds at Reeve. A top of the picture there was a sentence that said, Must Kill Noob! Tundra just smiled, trying not to laugh as he looked back at Link. "You really think that's how the line up of AM-2 should be?"

Link shrugged. "You know what, no. It's not a good idea. Trash it," Link replied smiling.

Green put her hand over her forehead realizing what Link actually gave Tundra. "You guys are sick," she replied.

Tundra and Link looked at Green and replied in unison, "We know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Itukai – 0832 GMT**

Jaffa after Jaffa continued to pour out of the ring transporter and headed towards the Stargate. After all the Jaffa exited, Ba'al appeared on the surface and looked at all of his troops. He then cleared his throat.

"Jaffa, today is the day we strike back at the Tau'ri and take back this galaxy," Ba'al spoke to his troops. "We will attack their so called Alpha Mag base. Once they're out of the way, the rest of the Tau'ri on every planet will pledge their allegiance to us and their true god!"

Every Jaffa started to chant Ba'al's name. Ba'al's eyes glowed as he smiled at his massive army.

**Alpha Mag – 0835 GMT**

All of the Alpha Mag personnel were standing in the gate room as the iris around the Stargate was closed, and a podium was set up in front of it. Standing behind it was Tundra, while on the side were Link, Reeve, Green, and Mighty.

"Today," Tundra started, "we are here to honor two Alpha Mag personnel who kept through thick and thin during out failed attempt to attack Itukai. Those two officers are Second Lieutenant Randy Michelle Green and Colonel Jeffrey Francis Link."

All of the members clapped as Green and Link walked up to Tundra. Link went around Green as he took the medals from one of the security officers. Tundra started to take off the Lieutenant pins from Green's formal wear. "Green, by the power invested in me, and by the United States Air Force, I hereby promote you past First Lieutenant and up to Captain," Tundra said as both him and Link replaced the pins with the Captain rank pins. She saluted when they were done as both Link and Tundra saluted back.

Then it was Link's turn. As Tundra started to take off his pins, Link looked at Tundra's uniform. "Hey, Tundra, don't you have an extra star on?" Link asked aside.

"President Hayes promoted me to Major a day after we got back," Tundra whispered.

"Ah," Link replied.

"Link, by the power invested in me, and by the United States Air Force, I hereby promote you to the rank of Brigadier General," Tundra announced as he replaced his Colonel pin with a star. Link saluted as Tundra saluted back.

**Toskar – 0850 GMT**

A small camp is set up outside Toskar's main temple. Toskar used to be the home of a powerful Tau'ri that disappeared. In the camp were all kinds of testing equipment. This one was for measuring solar scans for any signs of meteors or comets. Working the equipment was Remer, looking back and forth at the two scans.

Schmitt walked over to Remer as he put a clipboard down. "I don't know why the colonel has us doing this crap," he replied.

"Well, Schmitt, can you blame him?" Remer replied.

"Remer, you know just as well as I do that we're measuring for stuff that takes thousands of years for them to move through space. I don't believe that we're going to find anything important."

"Schmitt," she replied, "shut up and give me a reading on satellite number four."

"Yes ma'am," Schmitt replied as he looked up on the video. He then took a step back and rubbed his eyes. He took a second glance as he then started flailing his left arm, trying to hit Remer. After failing to reach her, he finally said, "Remer, look at this."

Remer got up and looked at the video. "Those look like Ha'taks. Give me a best guess on their heading,"

Schmitt ran over to a computer and started typing stuff in as Remer got on the radio. "Colonel, you might want to come over to station three," she said.

"Remer, look," Schmitt said. Remer took a look at the computer.

"Great," she sighed. "Well, better them than us."

**Tundra's Office – 0906 GMT**

Link knocked on Tundra's door. "Come in," Tundra replied as Link walked in.

"What's the deal?" Link asked, limping into his office.

"What do you mean?" Tundra chuckled.

"Cut the crap, Straw. Something's bothering you. I mean, you've never given out so many promotions," Link replied.

"I gave out two."

"Two formal ones, yes. How about the six promotions done in your office, including several rank jumps like Prawns from Staff to Master Sergeant?"

Tundra just sighed, "Link," he said.

"James," Link replied. Tundra looked at him. "Cut the shit. What's bothering you?"

Tundra sighed as he sat back in his chair. "I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen to Alpha Mag."

"And you think that something is going to happen to you? That's why you need another general?"

Tundra didn't say anything.

"Listen, we got a word from the Toskar research team. They said while they were on planetary and solar scans, they picked up a fleet of gould attack ships. Best guess is they're headed for the Alpha syste," Link replied.

"Have you-" Tundra started to say.

"All staff is on alert. Right now we're on Defcon 4. In about three hours, we'll be on Defcon 3."

"How long until they arrive?" Tundra asked.

"Well, if it takes three hours to go to each Defcon, about nine to ten hours," Link informed.

"Joy," Tundra replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alpha Mag – 1822 GMT**

"Alert, Alert, we are at Defcon 2. All teams equip yourselves at the armory and report to your designated fire stations," the officer stationed at the intercom informed.

"Sir!" Juice ran up to Link as Green, Mighty, Reeve, and Link were walking down the corridor, loading up their weapons.

"You're late, Juice," Link replied making sure his P-90 clip was snug.

"Sorry. Got caught up in the traffic," Juice replied. "Tundra told me to inform you that your station squad just got put up for Gate Control."

"Gate Control? I thought we were in the actual room," Green replied.

"Looks like Straw wants to make sure that just incase the Gate Room is compromised, that the Gate Control isn't," Link replied.

"Makes since," Reeve informed.

"Yeah, okay. To the Gate Control," Link replied just as the entire base started to shake.

"The hell?" Mighty asked.

"Double time!" Link replied as he ran to the control room. The rest of his team followed.

They reached the control room just and ran up the steps as the warning sirens went off. The crew looked out of the windows as the Stargate came to life. The staff quickly went to work on the iris, but nothing but error windows filled their screen. "Sir! The iris control computer isn't working. I can't control the iris!" Watson replied.

"That's not good," Link replied as he turned to Tundra. The two of them quickly turned to the nearest computer and started inputting an override control, but getting the same response.

"Sergeant, close the blast doors!" Tundra snapped. Watson quickly slapped the red button underneath the control console as blast doors closed over the windows. Tundra and Link both continued to input commands as all the computers in the control room suddenly shut off.

"What now?" Link asked.

Tundra looked at him and replied with only one word, run.

---

"All right, everyone. Lock and load! We're going in!" Smith informed his team. Smith, Pitric, Ryan, and Foster loaded their weapons up as they opened one of the blast doors in a small, cramped hallway. There a small battalion of Jaffa stood with their staff weapons out. AM-2 opened fire on the Jaffa, as some of them fell. The remaining shot at the team. Ryan was the first to go. A Staff weapon blast hit him straight in the chest, knocking him over and on the ground.

"Ryan!" Pitric yelled as she looked over at him.

"Pitric, eyes on the prize!" Smith yelled back as more Jaffa fell. Some base staff came to back up AM-2, but Smith decided it was suicidal. "Everyone, fall back!" Smith informed. The squad backed up as Smith jammed the blast doors closed. However, one of the Jaffa was able to get a shot in as he shot Smith in the arm.

"Captain!" Foster replied as he grabbed Smith. Pitric went over and grabbed Ryan's body as the two of them carried their injured members back to the infirmary, leaving the base staff to deal with the Jaffa if they ever came through.

---

In another part of Alpha Mag, AM-1 had their own problems. They were fighting off oncoming Jaffa forces headed towards the self-destruction room. "Juice, get back to the control area and make sure this area is locked down tight!" Link ordered.

"Yes sir!" Juice replied as he fell back to the next hallway. He then ran back to the group. "Sir! Zene's coming up that side!"

"Crap. Okay! Everyone fall back. We need to make sure that area is safe at all costs!" Link ordered.

"Don't worry sir, we'll watch your six," a voice behind him replied.

Link got up against a wall and looked to see who it was. It was Lucky and a team of SG members. "How the hell did you get here?" Link asked.

"Prometheus," Lucky responded gunning down some more Jaffa.

"Oh, is that that big ship you guys were building?" Link asked.

"Questions later, sir!" Mighty informed.

"Right. Fall back guys!" Link ordered as he ran past Lucky's team just as Davis got killed.

---

Tundra walked into his office, where Hayes was sitting down in a chair. "Sorry I'm late," he replied.

"It's okay. Jack and Mac are late too," Hayes replied.

Just then Yurgeta and Oronar appeared out of no where. "Sorry we're late," Oronar replied.

"Okay, so what are we here to discuss?" Tundra asked.

Yurgeta and Oronar looked at the two of them.

---

"Zero, hold the line!" Lucky replied as they were running down the hallway after AM-1.

"On it sir!" Zero said right before he got shot in the back.

"Zero!" Lucky cried out.

"Sir, get back!" Remer informed. "We have a mission to perform."

"I know," Lucky replied. "Link, how's it coming?"

"Almost there," Link informed. "Juice, get a satchel on the door."

"On it sir," Juice replied as he pulled out a detonator. But as he slapped it on the door and armed it, a staff weapon blast hit him.

"Juice!" Mighty shouted.

"Get back, it's going to blow!" Link grabbed Mighty and threw them both on the floor as the door exploded. "All right, let's get in there, arm this baby, and get the hell out of here!"

Link walked into the door and stood of to the side as he just stared into the room. Mighty followed and did the same, followed by Green.

"Where's the warhead?" Green asked.

"Good question," Link replied. "Lucky! The warhead for the self-destruct is missing!"

"Oh, yeah, we forgot to ship that over to you guys. I forgot," Lucky informed.

"Oh for crying out loud," Link shouted. "Okay, back out to the playing field. We have to get back to the gate room."

"How will we do that?" Reeve asked taking down the last Jaffa.

"Sir!" Foster said while running up to the group.

"Where's the rest of your team, Sergeant?" Link asked.

"Wasted, General," Foster informed while panting.

Green had a deperessed look on her face.

"Piece of shit," Link grunted out loudly as he reloaded his ammo. "All right, listen guys. We have to fight back the Jaffa in the base, or Alpha Mag is lost. If not for the fallen soldiers today, then for the recruits in the future. We may be the worst bunch of soldiers here, Lucky's team aside, but damn it to hell if we're gonna let some gould defeat us today. He may have defeated us when we were back on P2X887, and when we went to invade Itukai, but not today! Load up, because we're going to take Alpha Mag back!"

Mighty stood there and clapped his hands. "Congrats Link. Now are we actually going to do those things, or are we going to stand here and hope we win."

"I actually like the standing here and hope we win part. Less dying for us," Link replied.

"But then we lose Alpha Mag," Green informed.

"Point taken. Everyone gather you're gear," Link replied.


	12. Chapter 12

A battalion of Jaffa walked down a hallway and noticed the door to General Tundra's office. They motioned to one another as they all activated their staff weapons. They fired shot after shot, decimating the door, and knocked it over. Tundra, Oronar, Yurgeta, and Hayes all looked at the Jaffa as they entered the office.

"Oh please, not now. We're busy," Oronar said as he snapped his fingers. The battalion of Jaffa glowed as they disappeared out of the room and the door was fixed.

"We get to do that kind of stuff?" Tundra asked.

"Yup," Yurgeta replied.

"Cool."

"Now then, where were we? Oh yes," Oronar replied.

---

Lucky poked his head around the corner as the rest of the team was gathering in a little group. "All clear," He replied. They started to run down the hallway until they got to the next corner. Again, Lucky poked his head around the corner as he saw another squad of Jaffa.

"Ticher, Rhawm, Schmitt, give us cover fire!" Lucky ordered. The three of them jumped into the hallway as the rest of the squad ran by them to get to the elevators. "Come on!" Lucky replied as the doors opened.

A staff weapon shot hit both Ticher and Schmitt as Rhawm ran towards the elevator. The Jaffa came around the corner and shot Rhawm in the back.

Link rapidly pressed the "close doors" button as the Jaffa got closer. The opened fire just as the doors closed, blocking the shot. The entire team let out a sigh of relief as the elevator moved down.

---

"The remaining Tau'ri are riding down in an elevator," Zene informed his troops. "When they reach this level, we will end their life," Zene walked to the front of the line as the elevator dinged.

The Jaffa activated their staff weapons as the doors opened, but no one was inside. Zene motioned to two Jaffa to move towards the elevator. As they walked in they looked at the ground. A small, metal object hit the ground and exploded, taking them two out. Then more metal objects flew out of the elevator, exploding all round Zene's troops, taking out some.

The team jumped down from the elevator one by one, opening up their rounds into whatever Jaffa was still standing. Zene, however, made a run for it down the hallway.

Link shot the last Jaffa as they all let the smoke settle. "Well, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Link replied.

"Oh sure, I like almost getting killed by someone throwing a grenade in the elevator," Mighty replied.

"Hey, we're alive, aren't we?" Green asked.

Just then a staff weapon shot hit Foster. "Foster!" Link cried out. Link turned to the Jaffa standing there he grabbed his P-90 and raised his gun just as a shot rang out of no where. The Jaffa suddenly fell over as the group saw Zero standing on the other side of the hallway with a handgun in his hand.

"Zero?" Lucky asked as he ran over to him.

"Reporting for duty, sir," Zero replied. The rest of the team ran over to him.

After a long explanation on how Zero was able to find them, he finally said, "Honestly, I'm fine."

"Yeah-well-you got a giant blood mark where that staff blast hit you," Link replied pointing it out. "I mean, I would go down to the infirmary."

"Link, unlike you Alpha Mag, SG teams never go down without a fight, even when brutally injured," Lucky replied.

"Yeah yeah, stop being a snob and let's continue already," Link replied as he started down the hallway. "Reeve and Mighty, go with Lucky, Zero, Remer, and Vlad. Head up to Gate Control. Green, with me."

---

Link and Green walked up to Tundra's office and knocked on the door. "Sir, it's Link and Green. Are you there?" No response. Link knocked again. "Sir, are you there?" Again, no response. Link turned the handle and opened the door as he saw no one in the room. "Where did they go?" Link asked as the two of them inspected the room.

"Sir, look," Green pointed out papers on the table.

"Tundra's Last Will?" Link asked. "Wow, lots of promotions," He then froze after reading some of it.

"What's the matter?" Green asked as she looked at the paper. There, written on it was the promotion of Link to Major General and the owner of Alpha Mag. Green started to back away slowly. "I'll go see how Lucky's doing," she replied as she ran out the door.

Link slowly placed the paper back in it's originally spot. "Why would he do this?" Link asked himself. He turned and looked behind him as Zene Keito looked at him square in the eye.

"Hello," he said as he smacked Link with his Staff Weapon. He then grabbed him and shoved him through the window into the meeting room. Link wiped the blood off his mouth and raised his P-90, only to find out he forgot to reload. By then, Zene jumped through the window and tackled Link.

---

Green walked down the steps into the Gate Control room as she saw everyone there on computer consoles. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Ba'al's in the main gate room, trying to get more men in there. If we can shut off the gate, we can shut off his reinforcements," Mighty informed.

"Got it!" Lucky replied as the sound of the Stargate shutting off could be heard. "All right, everyone gather your gear. We're going in!" Lucky replied grabbing his MP5 and reloading it.

---

Zene threw Link across the meeting table, crashing through several glasses, and splattering them on the floor. Link was outmatched. He was never good at hand to hand fighting, and worst of all, he was out of ammo for his gun. Everytime he tried to go for his handgun, Zene would already be on top of him. He had to act fast.

Link grabbed the end of the table and slid underneath of it, buying him time to reach for his handgun. However, Zene activated his Staff Weapon and starting shooting at the table.

---

The blast doors to the gate room opened on both sides as the team opened fired on the Jaffa. They took cover behind the doors, but it wasn't helping that much. Vlad was the first one to go down, but the rest of team continued on their attack. More and more Jaffa were falling.

---

It had to work, it just had to work. There was no other explanation. Zene was bent on killing Link, but Link wasn't ready to go down without a fight, but then again, there wasn't anything he could do hiding underneath a table that was being shot at by staff weapon fire.

"You are a pathetic opponent," Zene replied. "You can not be the same one who defeated most of my men on the forest moon. You are weak."

"Yeah, you want to know who's weak, someone who doesn't know when someone's about to sneak up right behind them!" Link shouted.

Zene took a quick look behind him, but he realized he was tricked and turned around, right in front of the muzzle of Link's handgun. "Hiya," Link replied as he armed the handgun. Zene had an ashamed look on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Link tightened his grip on his handgun pointed right at Zene's face. "Well Zene, looks like you got a predicament on your hand. So unless you want to live, I suggest you hand over your staff weapon," Link informed.

Zene reluctantly gave Link his staff weapon. Just then, a staff weapon blast came through the meeting room windows as the two ducked for cover. Link accidentally let go of the handgun, which went through the glass and down to the gate room. As for the staff weapon, it too fell out of his hand and on the ground somewhere.

Both of them struggled to their feet and raced to the staff weapon. Link jumped after Zene, tackling him on the broken glass as he got back up and ran for the staff weapon. Zene stuck his foot out and tripped Link. The two of them, once again, raced to their feet for the staff weapon as they collided heads reaching out for it.

---

Lucky's team continued to press forward as Ba'al's men dropped like flies. Lucky waved to Reeve as the two of them charged into the room, guns blazing. Reeve kicked over some debris and crouched behind it, giving him some cover. Lucky rolled over and took some cover as well.

Ba'al decided it was too much as he ran out the other door.

"Ba'al went out the other door, probably back to the gate room. Remer, take Mighty and try to take him out," Lucky shouted.

"Yes sir," Remer replied.

---

Link grabbed a hold of the staff weapon, activated it, and pointed it at Zene as he kicked Link in the face. Link flew backwards a bit, dropping the staff weapon. Zene grabbed the weapon out of the air and pointed it at Link.

"You have been a worthy adversary, but good bye," Zene said. Just as he went to fire, something hit Zene in the back of the head. "What was that?" Zene asked as he turned around.

Tundra stood there, holding a trophy in his hand. "Don't you dare hurt my second in command!" Tundra said flinging the trophy at Zene. Zene shot it in the air and went back to look at Tundra, but he was gone.

Puzzled, Zene turned around to fire on Link, however Link was already infront of him and punched him right in the nose. Kicking the staff weapon out of Zene's hands, Link grabbed it and swung the end of it right across Zene's face. He then kicked him out the window and shot right into his chest.

Link stuck his head out the window as he saw Lucky and Reeve looking up at him. Most of the Jaffa were dead, and after Zene was killed, the rest surrendered.

Suddenly, the Stargate came to life as the first chevron was encoded. "Ba'al," Link muttered as he ran down the steps and towards Gate Control.

---

Link entered Gate Control, staff weapon in hand as he saw Ba'al working the computer. "Freeze, Ba'al. It's over," Link shouted. Ba'al continued to type in coordinates. Link fired a shot, but it hit a shield guarding Ba'al.

"Keep trying, Tau'ri. Maybe if you shoot one thousands shots, one will get in," Ba'al smirked as the fourth chevron was encoded. Link grabbed his pocket knife from his belt and threw it at Ba'al. It entered, stabbing him in the arm. Ba'al let out a scream as he stopped typing for a moment. He then pulled it out and dropped it on the floor.

The fifth chevron was encoded.

Link fired another shot, same deal. Ba'al spun around and fired a shockwave at Link, knocking him on his feet. He smiled as he turned around and encoded the sixth chevron.

"What will you do now? Your army's defeated; your first prime is dead. There's no where for you to go," Link said as he got up.

"No, but I can get new soldiers by conquering more worlds," Ba'al replied. The seventh chevron was locked. Ba'al bolted out of Gate Control as he headed for the Gate Room.

Remer and Mighty walked into the room and looked at Link. "Lucky, he's headed for the Gate Room! Stop him!" Link shouted over his radio.

---

Lucky and Reeve both stood up as the door opened. Ba'al ran in as Lucky and Reeve both opened fire. Ba'al fired another shockwave, knocking Lucky and Reeve over. He freed his men as they all escaped through the Stargate. It then disconnected.

The battle was over and Alpha Mag had won, but at what cost?

**Alpha III – 0920 GMT**

The entire crew of Alpha Mag and the helpers of the SGC stood outside the base. Link, wearing his new Major General uniforms, stood in front of them, with Lucky by his side.

"We are gathered here today, to say farewell to the officers we lost today in this conflict," Link said. "If it were not for the help of the SGC, I doubt we would have won," Link looked over to Lucky as he nodded. "And although Earth is in shambles, he believes this is the best resting place for his officers as well."

After a bit of silence, Link finally replied, "we're here to remember the brave men and women who had their lives taken from them, defending this base. Major General James Ryan 'Strawgate' Tundra, Captain Katie Ann Pitric, Captain Jack Royal Smith, First Lieutenant Jonathan Phillip Ryan, Master Sergeant Prawn Ryan Juice, and Technical Sergeant Nick Benjamin Foster."

"The SGC is also here to remember members of our team. President Henry Hayes, Captain Tyrain Davis, Technical Sergeant Donald Ticher, Senior Airman Steven Gregory Vlad, Airman First Class Namre Rhawm, and Airman First Class Ryan Schmitt."

"You know, a lot of things are on the horizon of change for Alpha Mag. We found an abandoned base near a mountainous region, which we'll be moving to. The SGC are going to contact the Asguard to see if they can help us move the gate. I know Tundra was a good leader, I just hope I have the same quality of leadership as he did. Tundra, and everyone else," Link sighed, "may you rest in peace."

Everyone started to pay their respects as they then walked back into the base. Link just stood there and sighed.

"You know, this is kind of odd," a voice behind Link said, "seeing my own memorial service."

"Well Straw, not everyone was exceptional like yourself," Link replied as he turned around. He saw Oronar, Yurgeta, Tundra, and Hayes standing there. "So, you guys decided to become ancients now, huh?"

"That was the plan," Hayes replied.

"That and some other things," Tundra informed. Out of no where, Mighty and Holcomb started to walk out.

"Mighty? Holcomb!" Link replied.

"Hey, how come I never got a memorial service?" Holcomb asked.

"Wait a second. Mighty's not dead," Link replied.

"Oh yeah. I'm dead," Mighty informed. "It's just that I can hang out with you guys. I choose to, because someone decided not to give me powers," Mighty glared at Yurgeta. "Whatever the case, don't tell anyone."

"So where are you guys going?" Link asked.

"Don't know, but we'll see you around," Tundra informed.

"Take care Link," Holcomb said.

"And try not to blow up my base again, will you?" Tundra asked.

Link laughed a little, "don't worry, I won't."

**Link's Office, Alpha Mag – 1020 GMT**

A knock came at Link's door. "Come in," Link replied.

The door opened as Lucky stepped in and closed the door. "Hey, I just wanted to say good luck," Lucky said.

"Leaving so soon?" Link asked.

"Well, what's left of my SG team is getting reassigned to a unit to head to a place called Atlantis in another galaxy. I just wanted to see you off," Lucky informed. "Also, I'm having Remer transferred to you guys. You'll need some good officers to get Alpha Mag back up to par."

Link nodded. "For once, we actually put away our differences and helped one another, you know that?" Link replied. "Who knows, there may be hope for us after all."

"I doubt it," Lucky replied as the two of them started laughing.

"Good luck, Lucky," Link replied.

"You two," Lucky said as he walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alpha Mag – 1020 GMT**

Link looked through the meeting room window as AM-1 was gearing up in the Gate Room. He sighed as he turned around and walked into his office. Things were going to be much different now that he was the leader of Alpha Mag, which also meant he couldn't go off world on missions.

He sat down behind his desk and grabbed a pen as he started to flip through page after page of regulations and transfers and such. It was going to be the same thing everyday.

A knock came from his door. "Come," Link replied.

Watson opened the door. "Sir, AM-1 is waiting for you," Watson informed.

"I already gave them clearance to go," Link replied flipping through another paper.

"No sir. They're waiting for you to get suited up," Watson replied. Link looked up at Watson with a puzzled look. "They requested you com along, seeming you never did give up leadership status of AM-1."

Link thought for a while and then tried to say something, but Watson replied with, "and don't say you gave it up when you were promoted because that was never in Tundra's letter."

"Well," Link finally said after a while, "got a point there," he tossed the pen off to the side as he got up from the table. "Tell them I'll be there in 15 minutes."

---

Green, Reeve, and Remer all double checked their weapons as Link walked up in his green camouflage. "Someone looking for me?" Link asked as he loaded a P-90 clip.

"You know, I thought that a Colonel would come up asking that, not a Major General," Reeve said.

"Major?" Link asked.

"All ready sir," Green informed.

"Watson, dial the gate," Link yelled to Gate Control. The Stargate came to life as the ring spun around, encoding chevrons.

"You okay, Remer?" Reeve asked.

"Yeah. This is kind of awkward for me," Remer informed. "Working for Alpha Mag and all."

"Well, cheer up. Could be worse."

"How worse?"

The Stargate activated as the vortex gushed out of the event horizon and retracted into it. "You could have been standing in front of Stargate just then," Reeve said.

"True," Remer replied

The four walked up the ramp towards the Stargate. Link adjusted his hat and then turned to the team. "Showtime," he replied as ran into the event horizion.

"Same old Link," Green replied as the three of them followed their commander.


End file.
